Speedy And Spidey
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Pietro goes to Forest Hills and there he meets Peter Parker AKA Spiderman and Harry Osborn AKA Night Surfer. He attends Midtown High School with them and fights crime. There he meets Mary Jane Watson, Elizabeth "Liz" Allan, and Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy.
1. Chapter 1

Pietro goes to Forest Hills and there he meets Peter Parker AKA Spiderman and Harold "Harry" Osborn AKA Night Surfer. He attends Midtown High School with them and fights crime. There he meets Mary Jane Watson, Elizabeth "Liz" Allan, and Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy.

First story about Pietro and another Marvel Hero.

Enjoy.

* * *

Pietro was now in Forest Hills, New York. After Apocalypse, Pietro decided to leave Bayville for awhile saying that he needed a vacation (After what happened, who could blame him?). Forest Hills was an okay place. He had only been there for three hours and was now looking for a place to live until his vacation was over.

Suddenly, someone bumped into him and he and the other person fell on the ground.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" apologized the other person.

"Dude, be careful next time," said Pietro. "Where's the fire?"

Pietro and the other person got up. He got a good looked at him and saw a boy about his age. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was an inch shorter then Pietro.

The other boy stared at Pietro. Pietro smiled.

"Ah, I see," said Pietro, smiling. "You're staring at my white hair, aren't you?"

"Oh, no, no!" the other boy said quickly.

"No, it's okay. It's my prised possession. I was born with this hair and I'm one of the very few people born with hair like this. I like standing out."

"Well, you pull the white hair look nicely."

"Thanks. I'm Pietro. Pietro Maximoff."

"I'm Peter. Peter Parker."

"Hey, you and I have the same name. It's just yours is the English version and mine is the Italian version."

"Yeah. Funny."

"You seemed in a hurry before. Something important going on?"

"Crap! I was running because I'm going to be late for school!"

"Where do you go to school?"

"Midtown High School."

"Well, you better hurry."

"Maybe I'll see ya again."

"Maybe."

"Later."

Peter ran to school.

* * *

The first chapter is done.

Leave a review to tell me if you like and want more.


	2. Chapter 2

Pietro was walking around Forest Hills when he stopped in front of a house. She saw an elderly lady with blue eyes and gray hair carrying grocery bags into her house. She had a lot of them and it looked like she could use some help carrying them.

"Need some help, ma'am?" asked Pietro.

"That would be very kind of you," said the lady.

Pietro took some bags inside.

"Thank you, young man."

"Your welcome, ma'am."

"What is your name?"

"Pietro Maximoff."

"I'm May Parker."

"Parker. Do you know Peter Parker?"

"You know my nephew?"

"Kinda. I met him earlier today. I'm here on a little vacation."

Pietro stomach started to growl.

"Are you hungry?" asked May.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "I didn't eat yet."

"Let me fix you something to eat."

* * *

Pietro got something to eat. Then he help May with chores around the house.

Pietro was stilling at the kitchen table while May was watching the oven. She was backing cookies for her nephew who'd be home from school soon.

"That was very kind of you to help me," said May.

"It's no problem," said Pietro. "I have plenty of time to kill."

"Where will you go now?"

"Not really sure. I'm trying to find a place to stay for awhile."

May took the cookies out and put them on a plate and placed them on the table.

"You could stay here if you like," offered May.

"Oh, no. Thanks, but no. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"It's alright. I insist."

"Aunt May! I'm home!" said Peter.

He entered the kitchen and saw Pietro.

"Pietro, hey. What a surprise."

"S'up, Peter," said Pietro.

"Peter, Pietro is going to stay with us for awhile," said May.

Peter choke on his cookie. Pietro handed him a glass of milk. Peter drank the milk.

"Aunt May, we barely know him. Plus we're poor."

"I can get a job," said Pietro. "And I wasn't planing on staying anyway. I'll just find a motel."

"Please stay," begged May. "It's too dangerous out there. So many villains rome the street."

"Villains? As in Super Villains?"

"Oh yeah," said Peter. "There are lots of them. But we got two Super Heros to stop them."

"Who?"

"Spiderman and Night Surfer."

"Who are they?"

"You never heard of them?"

"I'm not from around here. The only heros I know are the X-Men."

"Well, Spiderman and Night Surfer save the city from creeps like the Vulture, the Lizard, Electro, the Big Man and his Enforcers, Mysterio, and the Green Goblin, the most dangerous villain they faced. Spiderman has Spider-Sense, Wall-Crawling, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Agility, Equilibrium, Reflexes, Regenerative Healing Factor, and Organic Webbing Generation."

"Now those are cool powers," said Pietro. "And Night Surfer?"

"He also has Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Agility, Reflexes, and Regenerative Healing Factor. He rides a hi-tech snowboard-shaped glider. Spiderman uses his webs to travel."

"The glider sounds cool. But I'm not scared of the bad guys. And I can take care of myself."

"Please stay," said May. "It really wouldn't be any trouble."

"Aunt May," began Peter.

"No, Peter. He's going to stay."

"If insist on me staying," said Pietro.

Peter sighed. "Okay. He can stay."

"Good," said May. "Peter, please show Pietro to the spare room."

Pietro followed Peter.

"Hey, Pietro," said Peter.

"Yeah," said Pietro.

"Who are the X-Men?"

* * *

In this story, Peter and Harry will be a mix from the comics and the movies. In the moves, Spidey has the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, unlike the comics were the webs were artificial. The webbings are real in this story too.

Harry Osborn was the Green Goblin after his father died in the comics. In the movie, he's The New Goblin and is jokingly referred to by Peter Parker as "Little Goblin junior". Another alias of his was Night Surfer, which is his codename in this story. He doesn't dress as a goblin. He wears a dark black costume with some green features.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Day

Pietro was on a bus heading to Midtown High with Peter.

Peter tapped his fingers on his knee.

"So, Pietro, what do you think of Forest Hills?"

"It's not bad. I'm starting to relax after that fight I bad."

"What fight?"

'Oh yeah,' thought Pietro. 'He doesn't know about Apocalypse. And I don't know him too well. He and his aunt could be mutant haters and might kick me out.'

"The fight I had with my dad."

'And that is true. I did have a recent fight with Magneto.'

"Oh," said Peter. "My best friend is having problem's with his dad too."

The bus stopped in front a a school.

"Welcome to Midtown High," said Peter.

"Looks bigger then my old school," said Pietro.

"Hey, Tiger."

A girl with long, red hair and green eyes rush over to Peter and kissed him on the cheek. Pietro thought she was very pretty.

"Hey, Mary Jane," said Peter. "Pietro, this is my girlfriend Mary Jane Watson. MJ, this is Pietro Maximoff."

"How do you do?" said Pietro.

"Hi," said Mary Jane. "Pietro, huh? Are you Italian?"

"Good guess. I'm actually Polish. But I came from Bayville."

"He's going to be staying with me and Aunt May for awhile," said Peter.

"He's living with you?" asked Mary Jane.

"Yeah."

"Pietro, could you excuse me and Peter for a sec?"

"Sure."

Peter and Mary Jane walked off to talk.

"I don't think it's a good idea if he lives at your place," said Mary Jane. "What if he finds out who you are? Do you even know him that well?"

"No," said Peter. "I just met him yesterday. Aunt May insisted he stayed."

"Be careful, Tiger. He could cause you trouble."

"Don't worry, MJ. I'll be find."

Peter kissed Mary Jane on the lips and she kissed back.

* * *

Mary Jane is Spiderman's girlfriend, then later wife in the comics. They have a daughter together. MJ has no powers, but she's experience in hand-to-hand combat and can captivate men with her beauty and charm.

Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nice going," Pietro said to Peter as they headed to the office to register Pietro for school.

"What do you mean?" asked Peter.

"Mary Jane. Nice _and _pretty. It's rare to find a girl like that. You did good."

Peter blushed. "Uh, th-thanks. We've been together for a few months now. She's a great person."

"Hey, Pete."

Peter smiled at the guy coming their way.

"Hey, Harry."

The boy called Harry was slightly taller then Peter, but not much. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Pietro, this is my best friend Harry Osborn. Harry, this is Pietro Maximoff. He's new here."

"Nice to meet you," said Harry, holding out his hand to shake with Pietro.

Pietro shook it. "You too."

"Harry."

A girl with short blond hair and blue eyes came over, held Harry's arm, and rest her head on his shoulder.

'She must be Harry's girlfriend,' thought Pietro. 'She's pretty too.'

"Hey, babe," said Harry. "Pietro, this is Liz Allan, my girlfriend. Liz, this is Pietro Maximoff. He's new around here."

"Hi, Pietro," said Liz. "Welcome to Midtown High."

"Hi, Liz. Thanks."

"Well, we need to register Pietro," said Peter.

"Kay," said Harry. "See ya later."

"Later," said Pietro.

* * *

In the comics, Liz went to high school with Peter Parker and Eugene "Flash" Thompson. She dated Flash and Peter had a crush on her. Liz dated and later married Harry Osborn and they had a son together. She has no powers.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Bayville

"Where the hell is Pietro?" demanded Lance.

"He's been gone for two days," said Fred.

"Yo, I think he ran away," said Todd.

Wanda humphed. Her lost memories of the asylum had returned and she blamed Pietro for her being stuck in an asylum for years. She didn't care that he left. She hoped he never came back.

"Doesn't surprise me if he did," said Lance. "He's always running."

"Yeah," said Fred. "He was never there for us."

"Selfish bastard. Probably went to be with his daddy."

"Or went to a different country."

"Well, wherever he is, I hope I never see the bastard again."

"Ya know," said Todd. "Tro might've changed his look. Look at these pictures on the computer."

The boys went to the computer.

"Why would he change his look?" asked Fred.

"So we never find him," said Todd.

"That's smart," said Lance. "'Cause if I ever do see that asshole again, I'll kick his sorry ass to the friggin' moon."

Todd turned on the computer.

"This is Tro," he said, a picture of Pietro was on the screen.

Lance and Fred nodded. Todd clicked.

"This is Pietro with yellow hair." The picture was the same, but Pietro's hair was yellow instead of white.

Todd clicked. "This is Tro with brown hair." Click. "This is him with gray hair." Click. "Here he is with black hair." Click. "This is Tro with green hair." Click. "This one's on him with purple hair."

"I don't think Pietro would dye his hair green or purple," said Lance.

"Me neither, yo," said Todd. "Those were just funny pics. Here's another fun pic. This if he was part monkey."

A picture of Pietro with monkey ears, monkey eyes, a monkey nose, and a monkey mouth was on the screen."

Todd, Fred, and Lance laughed out loud.

"Good one, Todd!" laughed Lance.

"Yeah, real funny," said Wanda, sarcastically. "Now answer me this. Can you idiots read?"

"Yes, Wanda, we can read," said Lance. "Why do you ask?"

"I found a note that was taped to Pietro door for us to read, but apparently I was the only one who read it." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "The folded said says "Read Me" and when you open it, the note explains that Pietro thought now was a good time to take a vacation and went to Forest Hills."

"So that's where he is."

"So now we know where he is," said Fred. "Todd, show us more pictures you made."

"Kay," said Todd. "Now here's the same monkey picture except now he has a pickle for a nose."

The boys laughed. Wanda rolled her eyes.

'Boys are so stupid.'

Forest Hills

Pietro and Peter walked out of the office.

"You got a lot of AP classes," said Peter, looking at Pietro schedule.

"I've always been gifted," said Pietro. 'In more ways then one,' he thought.

Then someone pushed Peter to the floor.

"Had a nice trip, Parker?"

Pietro looked at the guy who pushed Peter. He had blond hair, blue eyes, was about three or so inches taller then Pietro, and was more muscular then he was. The guy smirked at Peter.

'Great,' thought Pietro. 'This place has it's own Duncan Matthews.'

* * *

Please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Pietro helped Peter up and glared at the creep who pushed him.

"Who the heck are you?"

"The name's Flash Thompson. Midtown High's star quarterback. Hero. Legend."

"I'm Pietro Maximoff. And if you mess with my friends, you mess with me. And trust me, you _don't _wanna mess with me."

"Big words for a thin, little stick," said Flash. "And any friend of Puny Parker is just another nerd."

"Those sound like fighting words."

"Don't, Pietro," said Peter. "It's not worth it. Flash, grow up. Your behavior is so childish."

"Why don't you say that to my face, Parker." Flash took a step closer.

"Don't you dare, Thompson."

Mary Jane, Harry, and Liz were at the scene. MJ glared hard at Flash.

"What? Puny Parker's so weak, he needs his little girlfriend to fight his fights?" mocked Flash.

Before MJ could tell Flash off, Pietro stepped in.

"You talk tough, but can you back up your words?"

"Pietro, just forget it," said Peter.

"No, it's okay. I know how to handle guys like him. Come on, Midtown Legend. Hit me right here."

Pietro tapped his chin.

"You asked for it," said Flash.

He went to punch Pietro, but his fist hit air.

"You missed," mocked Pietro.

"Huh? How'd you-?"

Whispers went around from the students who were watching.

"He's fast."

"He's brave."

"He's stupid."

"He's going to die."

"He's pretty fast," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Peter.

"You were lucky," growled Flash. "That won't happen again."

"We'll see," smirked Pietro.

Flash kept trying to punch Pietro, but Pietro dodged every blow.

"Ha-ha! I'm too fast!"

"Stand still and take a hit!"

"Why don't you take a hit?"

Pietro punched Flash in the gut. When Flash bent down a bit to hold his stomach, Pietro punched his face.

Then Pietro picked Flash up and held him high.

The were some gasps and such from the students.

Mary Jane and Liz gasped. Peter and Harry stared in shock with their mouths opened wide.

Pietro just grinned.

"Amazing!" breathed one kid.

"He's fast _and _strong!" exclaimed another.

'Dang,' thought Pietro. 'So much for laying low. Oh well. Who cares if they know if I'm a mutant.'

He threw Flash aside. But not too hard. Flash landed with a thump.

"NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF FLASH THOMPSON!" roared Flash.

He was going to try to beat Pietro to a pulp, when a boy with black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin stepped in.

"Easy, Flash," he said. "If any staff sees you beat him, your off the team."

Flash glared at Pietro. "This isn't over."

He walked away.

"Thanks, Randy," said Pietro.

"No problem. Hey, new kid, you better watch yourself. Flash is gonna get you back."

"He can try," said Pietro. "But he'll fail like the rest."

"That was amazing," said Harry. "How'd you do that?"

Pietro just shrugged and said, "I'm just gifted."

The bell rang.

"Class is going to start," said Peter.

* * *

Flash Thompson is the bully who would pick on Peter in the comics. He idolizes Spiderman. Used to date Liz, but then he got a new girlfriend. I don't know who she is. I think Flash joined the army for awhile and then be came a coach at Midtown High. He has no powers.

Randolph "Randy" Robertson is from the comics. He was a student friend of Peter Parker. His dad works for the Daily Bugle. Randy has no powers.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

The news of Pietro beating Flash spread fast around school.

"He's small compared to Flash," said one boy.

"He had fast reflexes," said one girl.

"I bet the new kid is one of those super humans. What are they called again?" asked one kid.

"He was so strong."

"Who is he?"

"Where'd he come from?"

A girl with blond, shoulder length hair and blue eyes was walking down the halls to her next class, talking to her friends.

"Did you hear about the new boy who threw Flash, Gwen?" Girl1 asked the blond.

"Yeah," said the blond, who's name was Gwen. "I heard."

"I can't believe he actually lighted Flash and threw him aside," said Girl2.

"I'm glad he did," said Gwen. "Flash is a stupid jerk."

"Maybe," said Girl1. "But he's the best football player Midtown High ever had."

"Plus, he's bigger then the new guy," said Girl2. "The new guy is, like, so thin. It's impossible for him to be able to lift Flash the way he did."

"And yet he did," said Gwen.

"I bet he's one of those super humans I saw on the news," said Girl1. "I think they're called mutants or something."

"You don't know if he's a mutant. And even if he is, so what? What's wrong with mutants?"

"I'm, like, not saying anything's wrong with that."

"But mutants are bad people," said Girl2. "Like the one that burnt down a bridge in one town."

"Just because one mutant burnt a bridge down, doesn't mean all mutants are bad," said Gwen. "I'm sure whoever this new guy is, he's a nice guy. I bet he only punched Flash because that moron was being a jerk like he always is."

"I heard the new boy is a cutie," said Girl1.

"You think he'll ask me out?" asked Girl2.

Gwen rolled her eyes and walked to her next class.

'Why am I still friends with those two?' thought Gwen. 'Peter, Harry, Mary Jane, and Liz are the only smart people I know. Plus, they're the only real friends I have. It's too bad I can't see them often.'

Gwen's parents worried about her safety. With all the criminals running around. She was once kidnapped by Electro so Doctor Octopus could blackmail Gwen's father, Captain George Stacy, into getting the Global Portal Codes stored at Homelands Security's New York HQ. Those codes could've given him access to every Government computer in the U.S. Maybe the world.

Lucky, Spiderman and Night Surfer came to the rescue.

'I can't believe they were talking bad about mutants. Spiderman and Night Surfer have powers and everyone loves them. Why do so many people hate mutants? They're just people with super powers.'

Then she bumped into someone.

* * *

In the comics, Gwen Stacy was Peter Parker's first true love. She has no powers. The Green Goblin threw her off a bridge and she died. That brought Peter and Mary Jane closer together.

Please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Pietro hurried down towards AP Chemistry, dodging students as he went. Everyone had been talking about him and to him. At first Pietro liked the attention. Now it was starting to get annoying.

'Sometimes my speed can be a curse,' thought Pietro. 'Things get boring quicker.'

Then he bumped into someone.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor, along with a girl and all her books.

Pietro was dumbfounded and shocked.

'I didn't stop quick enough. That hasn't happen in years.'

"Excuse me." Pietro said, annoyed, "But you really should watch where you're going."

When the girl turned to face him he could have shot himself because the girl before him was...HOT.

"Sorry." Came the soft reply.

Pietro was mesmerized. His eyes were glued to the person before him. He closed his mouth, realizing his jaw had been touching the floor the whole time. Or at least it sure felt that way.

'You were rude to the hottie! Correct yourself now, you idiot!'

"No...I'm sorry. It was my fault." Pietro helped her to her feet and handed her the three books she'd been carrying.

Now that they were standing, Pietro got a good look at her. Her hair was blond and went down to her shoulders Her eyes were a bright blue. Her skin was white, but not pale white like Pietro's was. It was normal. And she had a beautiful smile.

"Thanks for helping me pick up my book," she said.

"No problem," said Pietro.

"I've never seen you before."

"I'm new here. My name's Pietro Maximoff."

"I'm Gwen. Gwen Stacy."

He extending a hand to her. She took his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Gwen."

"It's nice to meet you too. Pietro? That name isn't American is it?"

"No...it's the Italian form of Peter." Pietro grinned.

"Were you born in the states?" Gwen asked.

"No. I was born up in the Balkan Mountains. It's in Bulgaria."

"Eastern Europe." She grinned.

'Beauty and brains.' "Where are you off to?"

"AP Chemistry."

"Hey, same here."

They walked into the classroom and a boy pointed at Pietro and said,

"Look! It's Pietro Maximoff! The guy who fought Flash Thompson and lived!"

Pietro sighed. Gwen looked at Pietro.

"You're the one who beat Flash?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, everyone," said Professor Aaron Warren. "Settle down. Take your seats."

Pietro and Gwen sat next to each other. Professor Warren explained what they were supposed to do. With their partner, who was the person next to them, they were to do an experiment.

Pietro and Gwen talked while they worked.

"How'd you do it?" asked Gwen. "Lift Flash over your head."

"I'm naturally strong," answered Pietro.

Gwen was quiet for awhile, till she said,

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"Are. . you a mutant?"

Pietro smirked. "Do I look like one?"

"Well, some mutants look normal. The only odd thing about you is your hair. Not that I'm saying it's odd!" she added quickly. "I think it looks nice. I'm just curious."

"Would you hate and fear me if I was a mutant?"

"No. You're really nice. I wouldn't care if you were a mutants or not."

Because they were smart and Pietro had super speed, he and Gwen finished before the others.

"Very good. The new student Pietro Maximoff and Gwen Stacy are the first pair done and have completed the experiment," said Professor Warren.

RING! The bell rang.

"Guess I'll be seeing you," said Gwen.

"Yeah," said Pietro.

* * *

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Wildcat: He didn't tell Gwen yet. He will. Just not now.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Pietro was in the lunch room. He had his tray of food. Now he looked for a place to sit.

He saw Peter and Harry sitting at a table. Talking, laughing, just being friends.

'I was never like that with anyone,' thought Pietro. 'Not even with the Brotherhood. I never let anyone get close. Of course, I had a good reason.'

He went over and sat at their table.

"Hey."

"Hey, Tro," said Peter. "What do ya think of Midtown High?"

Pietro shrugged. "S'okay. I met some interesting people."

'Very interesting.' He was thinking of Gwen.

"And my classes are challenging. Which is good 'cause I like challenges."

"So, Pete told me you're here on vacation," said Harry.

"Yeah. Everything was getting stressful back at home, so I came here here to take a break."

"I hear ya. Things were stressful back at home. Me and my dad didn't see eye to eye, so I left home and got a job and an apartment."

"I'm not on good terms with my dad either. What's going on with your dad?"

Harry and Peter were quiet. They look uncomfortable. Pietro raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"Uh, it's personal. Basically, he's a jerk-off."

"Mine too."

"So, Pietro, any job idea?" asked Peter, changing the subject.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Pietro had stayed with Peter and his aunt for two weeks now. He had a job at a diner. He became good friends with Peter, Harry, Mary Jane, Liz, and Gwen. He got to know them.

But they didn't know about him being a mutant.

It was Pietro's day off, so he decided to walk around town.

He heard people scream and saw them run in fear.

'What happened?'

He saw little purple pixie creatures chasing the people.

'What are those things?'

Then there was a puff of smoke and a guy dressed in green with a purple cape and a fish bowl kind of helmet on his head, but you couldn't see his face.

"Behold!" he said with an accent. "I am Mysterio! Master of magic and the Arcana!"

"Whatever," muttered Pietro.

* * *

Quentin Beck AKA Mysterio is one of Spiderman's enemies in the comics. He's a master of make-up, physical stunt work, mechanical and visual special effects. He knew basic psychiatry and could employ hypnotism successfully. He also learned a great deal of applied chemistry, especially the use of hallucinogens, and electronics. Beck was a meticulous planner and organizer, and a skilled actor who kept himself in top physical form.

Please leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Wildcat: You guessed right. This will be Pietro/Gwen.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey," Pietro asked one guy. "Who is that?"

"That's Mysterio! He's some kind of wizard! Or a sorcerer! Maybe both! He has powerful magic! Run for your life, kid!"

The man ran away.

"Humph. What a coward."

Pietro turned around and saw another man."

"You're not scared?" asked Pietro.

"No. Mysterio doesn't have real magic. He's an illusionist. A magician. He uses fake magic tricks and robotics. I saw it myself the last time Mysterio showed his snow-globe head. There's nothing to be scared of. Spiderman and Night Surfer are going to show up and he'll be locked up in jail again."

'Spiderman,' thought Pietro. 'Night Surfer. I finally get to see those guys in action.'

The purple creatures continued to terrorize the city, until a web shot out at one of them and it smashed into another.

Someone wearing a tight red and blue suit with a black spider on his chest and a mask stuck to the wall on a building.

"Spiderman!" cried Mysterio.

'So that's Spiderman,' thought Pietro.

"Don't forget me, snow-globe!"

Pietro saw a guy riding glider and wearing a streamlined black/dark green suit reflective green goggles and a dark green mouthpiece, similar to a paint-ball mask, so you couldn't see his face.

'I guess he's Night Surfer.'

"This time you will not defeat Mysterio! Master of the Arcana!" declared Mysterio.

"You mean Mysterio, master of being a phony sorcerer with an accent who speaks in the third person," said Spiderman.

"Seriously, that's getting annoying," said Night Surfer.

Mysterio casted a spell in a different language and more creatures appeared.

"I hate those things," said Spiderman.

He tied a web around one and swung it around, smashing and destroying the others. Night Surfer pushed a button on the Sky Stick (that's his glider) with his foot and the flame-thrower spat fire, destroying the rest of the robotic creatures.

"Go, Spidey!" cheered a little boy. "Go, Surfer!"

'They're alright,' thought Pietro. 'But this Mysterio isn't much of a challenge. Any loser can kick his butt.'

"This isn't over!" exclaimed Mysterio.

He chanted another spell and there was a big puff of smoke. When it cleared, a giant robot that looked like Mysterio had appeared.

'It's about the same size as a sentinel.'

Two round bombs popped out of Night Surfer's glider and he threw them at the robot. Spiderman swung with his webs and landed on the robot, so he could find the wires and cut them, cut the robot grabbed him and threw Spiderman at Night Surfer, knocking them both to the ground. The robot lifted it's foot to smush them.

SMASH!

"No!" cried a little boy.

"Yes!" said Mysterio. "No more Spiderman! No more Night Surfer!"

The robot lifted it's foot.

"Huh?"

Neither Spiderman nor Night Surfer were crushed in the crater.

"Where are they?" demanded Mysterio.

* * *

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Just before the Mysterio robot tried to crush Spiderman and Night Surfer, Pietro ran over and took the two heros near an ally not are away.

"That was close," said Pietro.

"Piet-I mean, kid, how'd you do that?" asked Spiderman.

"I've got powers too. I used my super speed to get you and your friend out of the way before that giant robot smashed you."

"You have super powers?" asked Night Surfer.

"Yeah." Pietro pulled a bandanna out of his pocket and wrapped it round the lower half of his face." Now, you two stay put. I've got experience fighting giant robots."

"No, wait!" the two cried.

But Pietro ran out to fight. He ran around the robot until it finally fell apart.

"Amazing," whispered Night Surfer.

"What?" exclaimed Mysterio. "How do he-?"

"Hey, bubble-head!" said Pietro. "Is that the best you got?"

"Mock Mysterio, will you?"

Then twenty Mysterio appeared.

"Only twenty?" asked Pietro. "I can take them all out blindfolded."

"We'll help anyway," said Spiderman.

Night Surfer pulled a blade out of his glider and used it to cut the robot Mysterios that tried to attack him. Spiderman ripped the arm off of one the the robots at smacked the rest of it into another Mysterio bot. He used the arm to smack and destroy others. Pietro ran around the Mysterios, punching them, breaking them.

"You have not seen the last of Mysterio!" declared Mysterio, running away.

Pietro ran in front of him and kicked him, sending Mysterio falling back. Pietro picked him up.

"W-who. . . Who are you?" stuttered Mysterio.

"Call me Quicksilver."

Spiderman tied Mysterio up with his webs.

"That's, Quicksilver," said Spiderman.

"Sure."

Pietro ran to Peter's house.

* * *

Pietro watched the news.

_"A mysterious boy helped Spiderman and Night Surfer stop Mysterio. Who is he? Will he be assisting our heros again in the future?"_

'Wouldn't they like to know who saved them,' thought Pietro, smirking.

Peter and Harry entered the living room.

"Pietro, can we talk?" asked Peter.

"Sure, Pete."

"In Peter's room," said Harry.

Pietro followed them. Once inside, Peter locked the door and Harry closed the curtains.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Pietro.

Peter took off his shirt revealing the red and blue costume. Harry did the same, showing his black and green costume.

Pietro stared.

"Peter? Harry? Are you two Spiderman and Night Surfer?"

* * *

Please leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

"Peter? Harry? Are you two Spiderman and Night Surfer?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah," said Peter. "We are."

"And you two saw me use my powers."

"Yep," said Harry.

"Busted."

"Now that we're all out in the open, we should ask and answer any questions we have," said Peter.

"Me first," said Pietro. "Do Mary Jane and Liz know about you two?"

"Yes. And only them. My Aunt May doesn't know."

"Okay. Next question. How did you two get your powers?"

"I was on a high school field trip to Osborn Industries, Inc.," said Peter. "I was bitten a radioactive spider. That spider bit gave me my powers."

"I was exposed to the Human-Enhancer Formula," said Harry. "See, my dad owns Osborn Industries, Inc. He's been trying to make super soldiers and I was one of his lab rats."

"I feel for you," said Pietro. "My dad did the same to me."

"Is that how you got your powers?" asked Peter.

"No. I'm a mutant, not a mutate. I was born with the X-Gene. My dad just tried to make me stronger."

"Mutate? Is that what we are?"

"Yeah. Mutants are people who got their powers from the X-Gene. They were born with it. It's natural. Mutates are people who got their powers from powers from other sources such as radioactive spiders, Gamma Radiation, Cosmic Rays, Magic, Super Soldiers Serums, etc."

"I always wondered if we were mutants or not," said Peter.

"And you are a mutant?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I've been one all my life. My father and twin sister are mutants too."

"You have a twin?"

"Yeah, but she hates me. I'll explain why later. I didn't tell you guys I was a mutant because I didn't know if you'd still be my friends if you knew. There are a lot of people who hate mutants."

"We don't hate mutants," said Harry.

"Even before I got my powers, I never hated mutants," said Peter.

"Mary and Liz don't hate mutants, do they?"

"I don't think they do."

"Pietro, is super speed your only power?" asked Harry.

"No. I got some super strength too. And I can fly."

"You can?"

Pietro floated a few inches off the ground.

"Flying is a family gift. Everyone in my family can fly. My father and sister can fly too."

"I've got one more question for you," said Peter.

"Shoot," said Pietro.

"Wanna join us?"

"What?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "What you did today was amazing. We could use a guy like you."

"I'm no super hero. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Just think about it," said Peter. "Please."

"I don't think I can be a hero."

"I think you can."

"Same here," said Harry. "I wasn't always a hero."

"What?"

Harry sighed and said, "My dad is the Green Goblin."

"Your dad is the Goblin?"

Harry nodded sadly. "Yeah. I used to help him. I did a lot of bad thing. If it hadn't been for Pete, I would still be working for my crazy old man."

'Me and Harry have a lot in common,' thought Pietro.

"The world needs heroes," said Peter. "We have these powers. We should use them for good. With great power, comes great responsibility."

Pietro thought about it.

"I'll give it a shot."

"Great. You'll need a costume."

"And a mask," added Harry.

"One more thing," said Pietro. "Does Gwen know?"

"No. She doesn't," said Peter. "I don't think you should tell her. Not now anyway."

"Alright."

* * *

In the comics, Pietro can fly.

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Pietro's new friends were helping him make his costume. He looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a light blue suit with black boots and black gloves. He had a silver belt and a silver lightning bolt on his front.

"It looks nice," said Mary Jane.

"Thanks, Mary," said Pietro.

"Something's missing," said Liz.

"He needs a mask," said Peter.

"I got it right here," said Harry.

Pietro put the mask on. It was light blue with silver eyes. No one could see his eyes, but he could see out of the mask.

"There's still something missing," said Pietro.

He took off the mask and took the scissor.

He started to cut the top of the mask.

"What are you doing?" asked Peter.

"Fixing it."

When he was done, Pietro put the mask back on. Now his face was covered, but not his hair. His hair was the way it always was without the mask.

"I'm called Quicksilver for a reason," said Pietro. "It's not just I run quickly. It's also because of my silver hair."

"But your hair is white, not silver."

"Work with me, Harr."

"As long as your face is covered it doesn't matter if your hair is or not," said Peter.

Pietro took off the mask. "Thanks again for helping me design the costume."

"No problem," said Mary Jane. "I want to be a fashion designer when I graduate anyway."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 2:30," said Liz.

"Shit! I'm supposed to meet Gwen at the library so we can study!"

"Is it a study date?" asked Mary Jane.

"What? No! No! We just have a big test coming up!"

Pietro quickly put on his clothes. His costume was underneath.

"Gotta go! Later!"

He ran out.

"Oh yeah," said Mary Jane. "He so has a crush on Gwen."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	14. Chapter 14

Gwen sat at a table with a stack of books. She was reading one of them.

Pietro entered the part of the library she was in and spotted her.

He smirked and came up from behind her. He covered her eyes with his hands and said,

"Guess who!"

"Eeep!"

Gwen elbowed Pietro in the stomach.

"Oof!"

"Pietro! Ah! You jerk! Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Pietro said with a smile. "I thought it would be fun. And aside from getting elbowed, it was. You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless!"

Gwen glared at him. Then smiled. "It's about time you showed. I thought you said everyone back at Bayville called you Speedy."

"Yeah, sorry. I was busy with something. But I'm here now and ready to study with you."

"Then let's get started."

The two had been studying for about two hours when Pietro suggested they get some ice cream.

"I'd love some ice cream," said Gwen.

They were both at the ice cream shop. Gwen got a banana flavored ice cream in a cone and Pietro got vanilla in a cone.

"Thanks for the ice cream, Pietro."

"No problem, Gwen."

Pietro put his hand on top of Gwen's.

"Your hair looks nice. It looks soft."

He retched out to touch it. He didn't ask and he didn't need to. Gwen would have said yes if he did ask.

She didn't know why though.

'Do I like Pietro?' thought Gwen.

'She hair is silky,' thought Pietro. 'And she's so beautiful. Wait, did I really just think that?'

Then someone shouted, "The Big Man and the Enforcers are robbing a bank!"

"Spidey and Surfer will take care of them," said a guy.

"I hope that boy shows up again to help," said a girl.

'My first official time fighting crime as a superhero,' thought Pietro.

"Sorry, Gwen, but I promised I'd help Peter and Harry with a book report."

"It's okay," said Gwen. "Be careful."

"I will."

* * *

Frederick Foswell AKA Big Man is from the comics. He's a criminal who once worked as a reporter for the Daily Bugle. He also employed the Enforcers as his muscle. He has no powers.

Please review or no new chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

The Big Man and his Enforcers exited the bank. The Big Man had gray hair, blue eyes, he wore a blue suit and a brown hat, and he was holding a gun. The Enforcers were consisted of Montana, Fancy Dan, and The Ox.

Montana was on one in green. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and he wore a cowboy-type hat. Fancy Dan was the one with black hair and brown eyes. He was smoking a cigarette. Ox was a big guy. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and was muscular.

"Let's move it, boys," said Big Man. "Spiderman could show up any minute."

"Say my name and I magically appear," said Spiderman.

He swung on a web, flipped, and landed on his feet.

"Bug!" shouted Montana, he had a Texas accent.

"Where's your friend Dark Snowboarder?" asked Fancy Dan.

"That's Night Surfer, Fan Danny!"

Night Surfer, on his glider, appeared next to Spiderman.

"I will mush you both if you don't leave," said Ox.

"I don't think so, meat-head," said Night Surfer.

"That's right. You have to get passed me if you want to hurt them."

Quicksilver, in his new costume, showed up.

"Who are you, kid?" demanded Montana.

"I am Quicksilver. Fastest man alive."

"You may be fast, but not strong," said Ox.

He went to punch Quicksilver, but he caught Ox's fist.

"What?"

Behind the mask, Quicksilver smirked. He then flipped Ox on his back.

Big Man and the other two Enforcers were shocked. Night Surfer and Spiderman surprised too.

"He said he was strong, but I didn't think he was _that _strong," said Spiderman.

"Get 'em!" ordered Big Man.

Spiderman fought Montana, Night Surfer fought Fancy Dan, and Quicksilver fought Ox.

Montana used his lariat, or lasso, to catch Spiderman, but Spidey was able to web Montana's face, which gave him the chance to get free. Spidey punched Montana is the gut, then face. Night Surfer and Fancy Dan were duking it out. Fancy Dan had the upper hand at first, but then the tables turned in Night Surfer's favor. He was able to kick Fancy Dan from behind and he smashed in a mail box.

"Hold still so I can hit you!" shouted Ox.

Quicksilver was running too fast for Ox to land a punch.

"How 'bout _I _hit _you_?" suggested Quicksilver.

He ran around Ox and punched him at top speed. He lifted him up and threw him into the wall of a building.

"That takes care of the Enforcers," said Spiderman. "But the Big Man is gone."

"He couldn't have gone far," said Quicksilver. "I'll find him.

"Here." Night Surfer pulled a blade sword out of his glider. "You may need this." He tossed the sword to Quicksilver.

"Thanks."

'Damn Spiderman and Night Surfer always getting in my way,' thought Big Man, bitterly. ' And now a new superhero showed up. But this time I'll get away with it.'

He had a sack full of money and was in a deserted part of the city.

"Hey, Big Man!"

Quicksilver was seven feet away from the Big Man.

"I got a gun, kid," said Big Man. "So unless you want me to shot you, get lost!"

"First, you don't know if I'm a kid or not," said Quicksilver. "You don't know how old I am. And I'm not a kid. Second, you can have ten machine guns and you'll never be able to hit me. Third and final, that's an ugly hat. Just felt the need to tell you."

"Shut up! The hat looks good! Now, last chance! Leave me alone!"

"Give me the money, Big Man."

Bang!

The bullet was shot. It didn't hit Pietro.

"How...How did you-?"

"I'm fast. Too fast for you."

The Big Man pulled the trigger again. Multiple times.

Pietro dodged every single bullet. As he dodged them, he moved closer to the Big Man.

When he was close enough, he cut the pun with the sword and he punched him hard in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

The police showed up and arrested the Big Man and his Enforcers.

"Great job, Quicksilver," said Night Surfer.

"Not bad for your first time," said Spiderman.

"It was easy," said Quicksilver. "Maybe I can be a hero."

* * *

The Enforcers are a team of criminals from the Marvel comics. Montana, Fancy Dan, and Ox were the original members.

Jackson Brice AKA Montana is from the comics. He has no powers, but is highly skilled in the use of the lariat.

Daniel Brito AKA Fancy Dan is comic character. He's powerless, but is highly skilled in judo and karate.

Raymond Bloch AKA Ox is a character from the comics. He doesn't have powers, but he is pretty strong and is experienced in hand-to-hand combatant.

Please leave a review.


	16. Chapter 16

It's been a month since Pietro became a superhero and joined Peter and Harry. It felt good helping people. It made him feel like he accomplished something great. And he liked hanging out with his new friends. Especially Gwen.

But Pietro couldn't help thinking about everyone at Bayville.

Bayville

There was a knock at the Brotherhood Boarding House. Lance opened the door and there stood the X-Men.

"What are _you _losers doing here?" sneered Lance.

"Where's Pietro?" asked Scott.

"He's not here. He went on vacation. Now leave."

Lance went to close it, but Scott put his foot in the doorway to prevent him from closing the door.

Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue walked in.

"What do you guys want from us?" demanded Lance.

"Yo, what are the X-Geeks doing here?" asked Todd.

"Do you know what Pietro's been doing?" Rogue asked.

"No," said Fred. "All we know is he's in Forest Hills."

"Read this," said Scott.

He handed Lance a Daily Bugle newspaper. It had pictures and stories of Spiderman, Night Surfer, and Quicksilver.

"Are you saying you think this Quicksilver is Pietro?" asked Lance.

"Well, it could be a coincidence," said Kitty. "But there aren't a lot of people with white hair who run at super speed."

"We came over because we thought you knew about this and could tell us why Pietro was playing superhero," said Jean.

"We didn't know until now," said Wanda. "We don't know why he's doing this."

"Maybe he's turned over a knew leaf," said Kurt.

"Ha!" exclaimed Lance. "Good one! Pietro doesn't care about anyone but himself! He's probably doing this for money. He did before."

"That's what I thought," said Scott. "But he's wearing a mask. No one knows who he is. So they can't give him money for doing good deeds."

"He has a point," said Wanda.

"So he didn't change his hair or look," said Todd.

"Huh?" said Kurt.

"I thought he might have changed him look while he was away. I'll show you."

Todd went to the computer to show them the pics he made.

"This is Pietro with blond hair." A picture of Pietro with blond hair was on the screen. Click. "This is him with red hair." Click. "This is Pietro as a brunet." Click. "This is Tro with orange hair." Click. "This is him with blue hair." Click. "Here he is if he shaved his head." A bald Pietro was on the computer screen. Click. "This is Pietro with pink hair."

"Pietro would never dye his hair pink," said Kurt. "And he'd reather had pink hair then have no hair at all."

"I know," said Todd. "I just made this pictures for fun."

"Oo! Show them the monkey picture!" said Lance, grinning.

"Oh yeah! This if he was part monkey."

The Pietro monkey picture was up. The boys cracked up.

"Boys are so immature," muttered Rogue.

"Tell me about it," said Wanda.

"Todd," said Jean. "I think I know what's going on here. You miss Pietro and you don't know how to deal with it. So you act like you hate him for leaving and make these funny pictures on the computer to hide that you really miss him and want him back."

Todd stared at her. 'Crap. Did she read my mind? She most likely did.'

He didn't hate Pietro like Fred, Lance, and Wanda did. He missed Pietro and wanted him to come home.

But he didn't want anyone to know that, so he acted like he didn't care.

"Yeaaaaaah, that's probably it. Now here's the same monkey picture except now." Click. "He has a pickle for a nose."

The boys laughed.

"I just can't believe it," said Kitty, looking at the paper. "He's fighting crime with Spiderman. He's, like, the greatest superhero ever. I love him."

"Spiderman, please," said Lance. "Oh, look at me. I'm Spiderman. I shoot gooy web stuff out of my writs. I climb on buildings. What kind of superhero can get killed by a giant tissue?"

He was upset Kitty admired Spiderman.

"Spiderman rocks, yo," said Todd. "He's the coolest superhero in superhero history."

"I like Captain America," said Kurt.

"The Black Widow has always been my favorite," said Rogue.

"So, what are we going to do about Pietro being a superhero?" asked Fred.

"Nothing," said Wanda. "Why should we do anything?"

"She's right," said Jean. "Pietro isn't doing anything wrong. Let's just leave this alone."

"It's just weird," said Scott. "I never thought he'd be a hero."

Forest Hills

Pietro was at the mall, walking around.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. It came from the jewelery store.

Pietro ran into an empty store and changed into his costume. He rushed back to the jewelery store and saw a gang came out holding sacks full of valuable jewelery.

One man, who Pietro assumed was the leader of the gang, was holding a girl who worked the the store. He was an albino man with teeth filed to points. He had white hair and pink eyes.

'This dude's more albino then me,' thought Pietro.

"Who are you?" Pietro asked.

"You can call me Tombstone. And if you don't stand aside, I will break this young lady as if she were a toothpick."

* * *

Lonnie Lincoln AKA Tombstone is a comic villain. He has Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Stamina, and Superhuman Durability. Extremely skilled in the use of hand-to-hand combat and firearms.

Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

"Leave the lady alone, Tombstone," ordered Quicksilver. "This doesn't have to get violent."

"It will if you don't let me and my gang pass," said Tombstone.

Quicksilver dashed toward the albino man and headbutted him. Tombstone let go of the girl and Quicksilver grabbed her and ran far from the gang.

"You okay?" asked the speed demon.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Get to safety."

The lady nodded and ran away.

Quicksilver turned his attention back to Tombstone and the other thugs. He slapped one of them, then knee kicked him in the gut. He bashed another hard on the head with his fist.

Tombstone pulled out a large gun.

'Let's see if he's fast enough to dodge this.'

But them a bomb was thrown and exploded in front of him, sending Tombstone flying.

Night Surfer arrived and he was throwing his softball sized bombs.

Spiderman shot a web blast and tied one of the crooks. He pulled the web hard and the crook come flying over to Spiderman fast. Spiderman smashed his fist into the thug's face so hard, the guys teeth fell out.

Quicksilver punted a guy's face and it was bleeding.

Tombstone came up from behind Quicksilver. He wrapped his arms around the hero so tight, Quicksilver had a little trouble breathing.

"Let go!"

"You've caused me a lot of trouble, Speedy. I was so close to finally getting away with a crime before Spiderman and his partner showed up to stop me. Now you're going to pay for what you did."

He squeezed Quicksilver tighter and Quicksilver gave out a scream.

Then Tombstone was struck in the back with a rocket from Night Surfer's glider.

Quicksilver whacked Tombstone, knocking him unconscious.

"Aright, Quickie?" asked Night Surfer.

"Thanks to you I am," answer Quicksilver. "Ah, that guy was strong."

"I know," said Spiderman. "I remember the first time I fought him. Not fun."

"Nice job," Captain George Stacy said to them.

"Any time, Captain Stacy," said Night Surfer.

* * *

If you don't review this chapter, then I won't update another.


	18. Chapter 18

Gwen opened her locker and saw a white slip of paper sat atop her books. She placed her backpack on the floor and gingerly lifted the tiny piece of paper. She unfolded the neat creases.

It was from Pietro. The note said,

_I need to talk to you. Meet me after school at the bleachers._

'I wonder what he wants to talk about.'

It was Strange...usually if he wanted to talk to her he'd just approach her. He wasn't one to be shy or secretive. In fact, he was the epitome of confidence.

'It must be really important,' Gwen thought as she shoved her bag into her locker. She strolled down the hallway knowing she'd be curious until 2:30.

Pietro leaned against bleachers, waiting for Gwen to show up. Girls would walk pass him and say hi, wave at him, and give him flirty looks. He'd just shrug it of. Back at his old school, Pietro would go out with a girl, have fun with her, (I don't mean fun as in have sex if that's what you're thinking) and then dump her. But when he met Gwen, other girls meant nothing to him. The only girl he thought about was her.

That's why he planed to make Gwen his.

She was late.

Which was fine provided she still showed up. He had gotten pretty close to her over the last few weeks. They talked all the time and sat together at lunch. Mostly talking about science, how stupid jocks like Flash were, and other stuff. Gwen wanted to be a scientist when she graduated college. Pietro thought it was a good idea since there aren't a lot of female scientists.

Pietro felt like he knew a lot about her.

His life of course was a closely guarded secret. She knew that he had a twin and a father. And she knew he used to live in a boarding house for homeless kids. He just felt out that he was a mutant and a superhero.

Minor detail.

Bottom line was that they had gotten to know each other a lot better and Pietro now felt he knew enough to ask her out. But now that he knew her, he also knew that she wouldn't agree to go out with him unless it was on a strictly friend basis. He hadn't figured out yet why she was so afraid to date, but he was determined to find out.

He smiled as she neared him. Her blond hair bounced as she walked. When she reached him she smiled as usual.

"I got your note. Is something wrong?" She asked, her eyes concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong...I just wanted to ask you something." Pietro bit his lip.

She looked at him suspiciously, then grinned. "Ask away."

Pietro looked into her blue eyes, "Well...2 Fast, 2 Furious comes out tonight and I wanted to know if you would go with me to see it?" He looked down at her. Her expression revealed nothing.

"Hold on, Pietro," she said holding up a hand. "Are you asking me out on a date?" She arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Don't flatter yourself," Pietro replied. "It would be on a strictly friend basis. No offense, Gwen, but you're not exactly my type."

Gwen mouth dropped in mock offense. "And what exactly is your type?"

"Why? Do you want to be my type?" Pietro smirked.

"You have got to be the most conceited, arrogant, cocky person I know," Gwen said, jokingly.

"Well you forgot good looking," Pietro added. "You know you love me, Stacy."

"Yeah. I love ya bunches, Maximoff." She leaned against the bleachers beside him.

"So, are you game?"

"I guess," Gwen replied. "How will you take me there?"

"I found an old car and fixed it up," replied Pietro. "I'd never let a pretty little thing like you walk or take public transportation."

"You're so kind."

"I know."

Gwen giggled.

"Alright, what time?" He asked.

"I have to stay at the lab until 6:30," Gwen replied.

She was a lab assistant at the Empire State University.

"Well then a sevenish move it is." Pietro smiled.

"Great," Gwen said. "But I'd better give you directions to my house."

"That would be good thing to have," Pietro agreed.

Gwen scribbled down some notes and handed them to Pietro.

"I know where this is," he said, scanning it.

"Okay, I'll see ya at seven."

"Great. Bye."

"Bye." She smiled over her shoulder and gracefully retreated towards her dad's car.

'Score,' Pietro thought, smugly.

* * *

Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Pietro stepped up to Gwen's porch and pushed the doorbell. He could hear it echo throughout the house, bringing his challenge to him. He had decided that if he didn't want to scare her away he'd better dress in his usual; so she wouldn't get the idea that this was a real date. The door opened to reveal a man with white hair, wearing dark pants and a white button-up shirt.

He smiled kindly and said, "You must be Pietro."

Pietro nodded in return.

"She'll be coming down any minute. But in the mean time, I'm George Stacy. Gwen's father." He extended a hand to Pietro, which he shook.

'I know,' thought Pietro. 'I know you're Captain Stacy. I met you as Quicksilver.'

"I trust you'll have my daughter back right after the movie." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Of course." Pietro replied, he knew how to handle fathers. One of his ex-girlfriend's father...well let's just say he showed up at the front door wearing full camouflage and war paint with a semi-automatic over his shoulder. This one was a breeze compared to that one.

"Hey, Maximoff." Pietro's gaze was moved to the stairs where an angel was walking towards them. Her blond hair was pulled up in some kind of elegant twist and she wore a blue dress that brought out the color of her eyes.

"I thought this wasn't a date." Pietro whispered to her as the door closed behind them.

"It's not. I just didn't want to go out looking like a total ogre." Gwen replied.

"Well...you look pretty." Pietro commented, "And if this were a date I'd be honored to have you with me."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Pietro." Gwen turned and looked into his eyes.

Out of Pietro peripheral vision he could see her father looking out the window.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Let's go."

After they had bought candy and some soda, correction, Pietro had bought a soda and Gwen had gotten a water, the two settled down at the top center row. They watched as the annoying projector slides came across the screen, advertising and providing useless information about movie phrases that they couldn't care less about.

As always the coke race came on. Coca-Cola, Sprite, Diet Coke, and Cherry Coke were all lined up in a row.

"I got diet coke," Pietro replied.

"I'll take sprite," Gwen, said quietly.

With the next slide the Coca-Cola had taken the lead with Cherry in second and diet coke and sprite following behind.

"Coke won't win now," Pietro said.

"I know...the one who takes the lead never wins."

Diet coke pulled ahead of the others.

"That means I lose," Pietro said, irritated.

"Then that means...

Sprite is the winner!

"I win," Gwen giggled, "You thought you had it, but I did."

Pietro ignored that. He knew it was silly, but even in a coke race he didn't like losing. He had always been that way. Winning was everything. But it was ridiculous to get angry over something like probability. He couldn't predict the future.

A cell phone rang went off in the front row. A man in his mid-thirties picked it up and began to chat.

Pietro blue eyes turned to tiny blue slits. He hated it when people talked on the phone during the flick. Sure this was just the beginning, but what was to keep his phone from ringing later.

"Dude, can you turn that off?" Pietro called.

The man ignored him.

'He'll regret that later if it rings during the movie,' Pietro thought with a grin.

Later...

The bad guy had put the rat under a bucket on the man's stomach. Then he had taken a blow torch and began blowing the flames at the bucket. When it gets hot rats bury downward and this rat was no acceptation. The rat gnawed at the belly of the screaming man.

Gwen buried her face into Pietro's shoulder and he smiled, thoroughly enjoying this. Gory things never bothered him, but Gwen was petrified. When the scene was over Pietro bent over and whispered in her ear.

"It's okay. You can look now."

Gwen cautiously turned back to the screen.

"Not one for rat brutality?" Pietro asked.

Gwen shook her head.

RING!

Pietro looked downward as the same guy was opening his phone.

"I'll be back in a sec." Pietro told Gwen and then using his powers he ran down to the man's seat, swiped the phone, ran out to the waste baskets and dropped the annoying piece of plastic into trash.

'Of all the rude things to do. I paid my four bucks to see this movie and I am not going to deal with people talking during the film.' Pietro walked back inside and sat down beside Heather.

"That was fast," Gwen said, smiling.

"Yeah," Pietro grinned. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing much. Tyrese just ejected that one Hispanic guy from the car."

They spent the rest of the date in silence, watching the rest of the movie.

As they walked out of the theater Pietro looked up at the sky. The moon was covered by the clouds giving it a ghostly appearance. This could have been such a romantic night, had this been a real date.

"I'll race you to the car," Gwen called, happily.

Pietro smirked. "I'll give you a five second head start."

"Oh no. None of this girl boy double standard garbage. We go at the same time," Gwen laughed.

"Alright."

They started running towards the car. Gwen going at top speed and Pietro going at a slow jog for him. He would let her win. There was no way in God's green earth she could beat him if he gave more than two percent.

"I win!" Gwen exclaimed out of breath.

Pietro faked fatigue. "Gosh, you're fast," he lied.

Gwen leaned against the car, still breathing heavily. Pietro moved to where he was standing beside her.

Gwen turned to face him, they were both still laughing.

"I've had so much fun tonight," Gwen said, smiling.

"Me t-" Pietro's words were cut off by Gwen's lips against his. At first the sensation caught him off guard, but he quickly righted himself. Gwen's arms snaked around his neck and Pietro's hand flew up to caress her face. But then without warning the kiss was broken.

"I'm sorry," Gwen said, gasping.

Pietro tried to look as shocked as he could. "I thought we were just going to be friends?"

Gwen looked down at her feet. "I don't think I can handle that."

"What do you mean?" Pietro asked.

"I've liked you for a while now, Pietro. But I was afraid..."

"Afraid of what?" Pietro leaned closer to her.

"That you wouldn't feel the same way."

"Well, fear no more. I like you too, Gwen. For a long now now."

Gwen smiled. Pietro leaned closer and they kissed again.

"I'd better get you home," Pietro replied. "Or your dad will think we eloped to Mexico."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	20. Chapter 20

I am now going to introduce the Sinister Six. The Sinister Six is an evil team of supervillains formed by Dr. Octopus to defeat Spiderman. The Sinister Six has been formed may times. In this story, the Sinister Six with be made up of Dr. Octopus (leader), Vulture, Electro, Shocker, Chameleon, and Rhino.

Enjoy.

* * *

Three Days Later

Quicksilver, in his costume, was flying to school. He landed on top of the roof and changed out of his costume, into his street clothes. The was a door on the roof which lead inside the school. Pietro walked down the stares and opened the door that was at the bottom. He walked down the hall to his locker.

"You're here early again," said Randy.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "I'm an early person."

"Randy."

A girl with dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes walked over.

"Hey, Glory. Tro, this is my girlfriend Glory."

"Hi," said Pietro.

"Hello," said Glory. "Hey, did you guys here? Dr. Octopus and other criminals escaped jail yesterday."

"They did?" asked Randy.

"Who's Dr. Octopus?" asked Pietro.

"He's this guy with four metal tentacles. Spiderman put him away a few times. Now he's lose again."

'I better warn Peter and Harry,' thought Pietro.

Then a football hit him in the head."

"Where's your speed now, Maximoff?"

Pietro turned his head and glared at a smirking Flash.

"Oh, real mature, Thompson." He went back to getting his books for his classes. "Grow up. Bulling others doesn't make you cool. It just shows everyone what a loser you are."

"Loser!" Flash marched up to him. "Look, you skinny, puny, albino freak! No one calls Flash a-!"

Pietro slammed his locker door in Flash's face.

"Don't call me a freak, bub."

Flash, who's face was a bloody mess, dropped to the floor, knocked out cold.

"Later, Rand, Glor, I gotta get to class," said Pietro.

* * *

"One slam and he was out?" asked Gwen.

"Yep," said Pietro, proudly.

"That's what he gets for calling you a freak."

They were outside and it was lunch hour. He spotted Peter.

"I need to let Pet something," said Pietro. "Catch you later?"

"Sure," said Gwen.

"Peter," said Pietro.

He told about Doc Ock being free.

"I know," said Peter. "I heard. And Electro, Shocker, and others are free too."

"Who are they?"

Peter explained.

"Guys!" called Harry, running over. "Look!"

He pointed to the sky. A man with hazel eyes, wearing a red and black bird suit flew over the school.

"The Vulture!" cried Peter. "He's back too!"

Not far from them, they heard the radio of a student not far from them. It said the Rhino was causing havoc in the streets.

"We better suit up," said Harry.

* * *

Adrian Toomes AKA Vulture is a bad guy from the comics. He's an old, bald man who dresses like a bird. He uses his suit to fly at sub-sonic speed. And it gives him Temporary/Limited Levitation.

Maxwell Dillon AKA Electro is from the comics. High-wire lineman Maxwell Dillon was struck by lightning while in contact with power lines still connected to their spool. That's how he got his powers. Electrostatic Energy Generation, Lighting Bolt Projection, Electrical Detection, and Electrocution are his powers. He has auburn hair, blue eyes, and he's a professional criminal, former linesman.

Dmitri Smerdyakov AKA Chameleon is from the Amazing Spider-Man comics. He has brown eyes and his head is white. His power is Imitation. The Chameleon possesses the ability to assume the appearance of any one he chooses, including pigmentation, hair, and body shape. He requires his Computer Belt to trigger this power. If he loses the belt, he reverts to his normal, dead-white form.

Herman Schultz AKA Shocker is from the comics. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He has no powers, but he is an engineer. He built a battle suit that allows him to fire shockwaves. He's an ally of Chameleon.

Aleksei Sytsevich AKA Rhino is also called Aleksei Popov and Alex O'Hirn. He's from the comics. He has brown hair, brown eyes, muscular, and was once a thug in the Russian Mafia. He used to be a bad guy, but then he reformed. He wears a thick polymer mat suit similar to a rhinoceros hide, covering his entire body except for his face. The suit is highly impervious to damage and temperature extremes, and is also equipped with a horn. It gives him superhuman strength, heightened levels of speed and stamina, and a high degree of durability.

Otto Octavius AKA Doctor Octopus is a villain in the comics. He has brown eyes that he covers with his sunglasses. He's a criminal mastermind; former atomic researcher. He once called himself The Master Planner. On his back, he has four mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, telescoping, prehensile titanium-steel tentacles attached to a stainless steel harness encircling his body from lower chest to waist. He made them. He has telepathic control over the tentacles.

Gloria "Glory" Grant is a normal girl from the comics. She's Randy Robertson's girlfriend.

Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

A man with brown hair, black sunglasses, and a brown trench coat was on top of the roof of a tall building in the city. He had a com link in his right ear.

"Shocker, do it now."

"Sure thing, Doc Ock."

A man dressed in a red and gold suit punched his fist into the streets, creating shock waves. The waves caused cars to tip over and fly. They smashed onto the ground. People were running and screaming.

"Where are they?" asked Vulture, flying around. "I thought this would bring those rotten do gooders out!"

"It did!"

Using his glider, Night Surfer smacked Vulture out of the sky.

Shocker was trying to hit Spiderman with his shock waves, but the spider hero leaped and dodged every one of them.

Spiderman's Spider-Senses were tingling and when he turned around, Quicksilver socked him in the face.

"Quicksilver! What are you doing?" demanded Spiderman.

"That's not me!"

Another Quicksilver kicked the other Quicksilver, sending him smashing against a car.

Night Surfer landed next to the Quicksilver that was smashed. He pulled off the mask to reveal a man who's head a white.

"It's the Chameleon," Surfer told his partners.

"I'll tie him up," said Spiderman, tying the Chameleon in webbings.

"Well, Vulture and Chameleon are out," said Night Surfer. "All that's left is Shocker and Dr. Octopus."

"Wait, where are Electro and Rhino?" asked Spiderman.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Quicksilver.

A man in a rhino suit had ran toward Quicksilver and now the speedy hero bashed into into a brick wall.

Shocker hit Night Surfer with a shock wave. A man in a yellow and green costume (Electro) had electricity in his hands.

"Eat lightning, Spiderman!" He electrocuted Spidey.

'Good thing I heal fast. Thank you, God, for giving me super speed,' thought Quicksilver, pulling himself out of the wall. 'Now I just need the healing factor. Or invulnerability. Both are good.'

Rhino stomped over. "So, you're the new vigilante I've been hearing about."

"And you must be that hippo I've heard about," remarked Quicksilver.

"I'm a rhino! Not a hippo! See my horn? The horn I'm going to use to make you a shish kebob with!"

"Go ahead and try. But it won't be that easy."

Rhino charged toward Quicksilver. Quickie stayed put. He held his hand out and caught the horn. The Rhino was surprised.

'And thank you for giving me super strength too, God.'

Quicksilver throw Rhino and the big guy landed on a truck.

'He's a little guy,' thought Rhino. 'How is he so strong?'

He got up.

"I'm not done with you!"

"Believe me," said Quicksilver. "I was just getting started."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	22. Chapter 22

Wildcat: Thanks for being an awesome reviewer and giving great advice. I'll try and work on detail.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Night Surfer was riding his glider, the Sky Stick, while Shocker was trying to hit him.

"Dude, you got no aim," mocked Night Surfer.

"Shut up!" yelled Shocker.

He kept trying to hit the surfing hero out of the sky. Night Surfer used the rockets in his glider to blast the part of Shocker's suit to make the shock waves.

"NO!" cried Shocker.

"Hey, Shocky," said Night Surfer.

He socked the villain in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

"Come on, lightning butt, is that the best you got?" mocked Spiderman.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" screamed Electro.

'Physio,' thought Spiderman.

He kept moving around, dodging every lightning bolt Electro threw his way. Then Spiderman shot a web at fire hydrant and used to water to make Electro's powers go haywire. The villain was laying unconscious.

Quicksilver was panting. He never fought anyone like the Rhino before.

"What's wrong, small fry? You tired?" mocked Rhino.

"No," said Quicksilver, catching a second wind. "I feel great. I never fought anyone like you. I'm getting excited."

He moves so fast, it looked like he disappeared. He moved faster than lightning. When he reappeared, Quicksilver was behind Rhino and used both of his fists together to smack the big guy across the street.

Rhino got back up and growled in frustration.

"That's it!" he roared. "I'm going to come at you with everything I got!"

He was going to charge when.

"AHHHHH!"

Quicksilver had slammed his fist hard into Rhino's stomach.

"H-how? N-no one y-your size i-is th-that ssstrooong."

Quicksilver moved back and Rhino fell on his front.

"Sorry," said Quicksilver. "I saw an opening the screamed, "Attack!", so I did. Ha!"

"Now all that's left is Dr. Octopus," said Night Surfer.

"Where is he?" asked Spiderman. His spider-senses went off. "LOOK OUT!"

A tentacle shot out to grab them, but they quickly moved away.

A man wearing a trench coat, sunglasses, and had four metal arms stood before them.

"You must be Dr. Octopus," said Quicksilver.

"And you must be Quicksilver," Dr. Octopus. "I'm surprised someone as small and frail as you could defeat the Rhino. But you are no match for me."

"Maybe. But we don't know that yet, do we?"

"You've got a lot of nerve, vigilante."

* * *

Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Dr. Octopus lashed out one of his tentacles at the three young vigilantes. They all moved away, but the evil doctor used one tentacle to smack Spiderman into a building, another to shoot Night Surfer out of the sky, (He can do that, right?) and the last metal tentacle wrapped around Quicksilver and slammed him into the ground.

"Ow," moaned Quicksilver. "Okay, I see why you're one of Spidey's and Surfer's deadliest foe."

"Indeed I am," said Dr. Octopus.

Quicksilver picked himself up and started to run. He was behind Doc Ock, but before he could do anything, one of the tentacles shot a laser beam at Quicksilver.

A metal tentacle wrapped around the speed hero's waist. Another had a spinning blade on it, kinda like a fan, but it went much faster. It starting to cut at Quicksilver's right shin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Quicksilver.

(I wanted to make Quicksilver's scream longer, but for some reason, the most letters a word can have in a document is 30. Any word with more than 30 letters can't be saved. That's stupid.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"ASSHOLE!" yelled Night Surfer.

He had retractable arm blades on the arms of his suit. The blade spikes popped out and he stabbed Dr. Octopus in the stomach.

The doctor dropped Quicksilver and Night Surfer caught him.

"You okay?"

"My leg. My leg!" Quicksilver cried out in pain.

"He's hurt bad," said Spiderman. "Night Surfer, take him somewhere else."

"And leave you to fight Octavius all by yourself? Forget it! You'll get killed!"

"Speedy's in danger if he stays here!"

"It's fine," said Quicksilver. "I may not have the healing factor, but thanks to my super speed, I still heal pretty fast."

"But you can't stay in the open to heal," said Spiderman.

Dr. Octopus stood before them. Spiderman and Night Surfer help Quicksilver up and held him to keep him standing.

"Arachnid, this is the end of you and your friends."

Suddenly, a fist of sand hit Dr. Octopus, knocking him to the ground.

Quicksilver raised an eyebrow.

"Did _sand _just hit him?"

"Sandman!" exclaimed Night Surfer and Spiderman, smiling.

"Sandman?" asked Quicksilver.

The sand sort of formed into a person. It grabbed Doc Ock and threw sand into his arms, temporarily disabling them. Sandman then threw him into a building, grabbed him through the means of the sand underneath the doctor and began throwing him around. Finally, hitting him himself with his hands in the form of a baseball bat.

Dr. Octopus was out cold.

"Thanks, Sandman," said Spiderman.

Sandman turned into his human form and smiled at the heroes, then disappeared.

Quicksilver's leg got better and he was able to stand and walk. He went over to the injured doctor.

"Amazing. Who was he?"

"That was a friend of our," said Night Surfer. "He used to be a bad guy, but now he's good."

"And a good thing he is too," said Quicksilver. "He saved out asses."

"You can say that again," said Spiderman.

* * *

Sandman is from the comics. His real name is William Baker. He changed his name to Flint Marko. Personally, I like Flint Marko better then William Baker. He's William Baker in the Earth-616 and other comics, and Flint Marko in the Earth-1610 and other comics. Flint Marko is also his real name in the Spiderman 3 movie and in The Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon. Other aliases are Sandy, Baker, Marko, William Marko, Flint Baker, William "Flint" Baker, and William "Flint" Marko.

He has brown hair, brown eyes, usually wears brown pants with a green, stripped shirt. He used to be a criminal. He used his powers to rob bands, but then he reformed and became an ally of Spiderman.

His powers are Body Conversion- Sand, Superhuman strength, durability and endurance, Density Control, Shape-shifting, Sand Blasts, Reformation, Sand Conversion, Size manipulation, Earth manipulation, and Flight. (Flight mostly in sandstorm form)

I know he has a daughter in the movie, but does he have any kids in the comics? If so, tell me because I'm working on another story with Spiderman and Sandman in it.

Please leave a review.


	24. Chapter 24

Pietro was in his room at the Parker house. He laid on his bed, thinking about the past three months he's been in Forest Hills. Thinking about how he was now a hero. Thinking about Gwen.

'Gwen.'

His cell phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID.

_Gwen Stacy_

Pietro smiled.

"Hello?"

"Pietro? It's me. Gwen."

"Hey, Gwen. What's up?"

"Nothing much. It's just that my parents are cooking a big meal tonight and they asked if you'd join us."

Pietro frowned. "I dunno. Is this one of those parents drill the boyfriend kind of things?"

"I don't think so," Gwen said, truthfully. "Will you come?"

"I'll try," Pietro replied. "I don't really like parents too much."

"Okay. Well, I hope to see you."

"Bye." Pietro hung up his phone.

* * *

All the tension hissed out of Pietro's body as the front door opened. He had been afraid he'd be greeted with a parent, but instead he was met with eyes like the blue sky and beautiful, wavy, blond hair.

He'd met her father before, but tonight was different. Before, he'd been just a friend, now he was a boyfriend and that meant 50 questions to the extreme. Thinking on his toes would be a must if he wanted to survive tonight.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. "Glad you could make it."

"I was hoping my car would break down or something, but hey...no such luck." Pietro shrugged.

"Meeting my parents is not that scary." Gwen crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever you say, babe. But I'd rather be facing the Godzilla than your parents right now."

Gwen smiled and took his hand in hers. "We couldn't avoid it forever."

She lead him into the house with a firm tug. Pietro's eyes scanned the room, analyzing the situation. The glass patio doors would provide an excellent escape route if it turned out escape was necessary.

They walked through an elegantly decorated living room. Black leather furniture was the main focal point in the room, along multitude of candles lit in various areas.

Gwen pulled him into the dining room and pointed to a wooden chair with a white cushion.

Pietro sat down as her mother entered the room. Her raven black hair was pulled up atop her head, but a loose strand fell in her brown eyes. She looked flustered, no doubt from cooking the large meal in the kitchen. She smiled kindly at Pietro and extended a hand. "I'm Helen. Gwen's mother."

Pietro shook her hand. "I'm Pietro, Gwen's boyfriend."

She went back into the kitchen and Pietro felt Gwen squeeze his hand reassuringly.

'At least it's not Becky's house again,' Pietro thought, as he remembered the trigger happy ex-army lieutenant.

Gwen's mother came in and out of the kitchen with sweet potatoes, green beans, grilled chicken, macaroni, jello, and a cherry pie. Once the food was served Pietro waited for the torture to begin. He wasn't disappointed as her father opened his mouth to speak.

"So what college do you want to go to, Pietro?" Mr. Stacy asked.

Pietro swallowed a bite of grilled chicken and replied, "Well, I've still got a while to decide. I'm not exactly sure yet."

You'd better start thinking about it," Mr. Stacy said, briskly. "It's never to early to think about the future."

"Don't worry about tomorrow, tomorrow will worry about itself. That's what I've always gone by." Pietro took a bite of bread.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Mrs. Stacy began her interrogation.

'Well, my dad's a crooked, bitter man who wants to wipe humans off the face of the Earth...and my mother was a gypsy before she died and handed my sister and I over to the Maximoffs.'

"My dad runs a home for troubled youths and my mother passed away when I was just a baby," Pietro replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about your mother." Mrs. Stacy looked at him with such pity that Pietro thought he'd vomit.

He didn't care. He didn't even remember the woman; and he certainly didn't need the sympathy glances he was getting from around the table.

Do you have any siblings?" asked Mrs. Stacy.

"Yes," Gwen interjected. "He's a twin."

"Really?" Mrs. Stacy asked, smiling. "That must be neat."

'You'd think that,' thought Pietro. 'It would be neat if she didn't hate me.'

"Twin brother?"

"No, he's got a sister named Wanda," Heather said with a grin.

"What kind of grades do you make, Pietro?"

Pietro swallowed, but once again his girlfriend jumped in to help him out.

"He makes straight A's. He's a perfectionist." Gwen shot a glance at him.

"I am not!" Pietro protested.

"Oh yes you are," Gwen laughed. "Hair must be perfect, clothes have to be pre-chosen, you are always punctual, and your binder is littered with 100's."

Pietro thought over her evidence. Okay, so she had a point. Big deal. He put on his pouty face and used it on her without mercy.

"Sorry, I'm late." A new voice was added to the room.

Pietro watched as a tall guy with blond hair and blue eyes stepped into the dining room. He was wearing a police uniform.

"Pietro, this is my cousin, Paul." Gwen introduced him.

"This must be the infamous boyfriend she babbles about non stop." His smile was friendly as he extended a hand.

Pietro took it and grinned back.

Paul slipped into a chair and removed his hat. "Sorry it took so long. There was a robbery and we had to go investigate the scene."

"Did you find anything?" Mr. Stacy asked.

"No," Derrick replied, deflated. "So the chief thinks it was a mutant. I think he might be right."

Pietro slouched in his seat a bit and put another bite of food into his mouth. 'Wonderful choice of conversation,' he thought sarcastically.

Mrs. Stacy rolled her eyes at the word 'mutant'. "The sooner they pass that darn registration act the sooner this problem will be under control. When there are people who can walk through walls what's to keep us safe?"

"I hear ya, Aunt Helen," replied Paul. "But there's nothing we can do to speed up the governments decision."

Mrs. Stacy shook her head. "What do you think about the mutant issue, Pietro?"

Pietro choked on his food. He coughed violently in an attempt to get it up.

Gwen handed him his water and Pietro finished the whole thing in a quarter second. He knew his blue eyes looked guilty and frightened.

"What was that, Mrs. Stacy?" Pietro asked, his voice strangled.

"What do you think about the mutant problem?" she repeated.

He wanted to tell them what they wanted to hear, but he couldn't sellout his own race. So he chose his words carefully and spoke them as delicately as possible, "Well...I think...that they can't help the fact that they were born with the X-Gene. Forcing them to reveal what they are is only going to cause panic. Some of them don't look normal. I think that its setting them up to be ridiculed more so than they already are."

"Well, then what would you propose for the mutants who choose to use their abilities for the wrong reasons?"

Pietro looked down. "..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," mumbled Pietro.

"I don't have a problem with mutants," said Mr. Stacy. "They're just people. And not all of them use their powers for bad. Spiderman, Night Surfer, and that new hero Quicksilver use their powers for good."

"But we don't know if they're mutants," said Paul. "Maybe they're like the Fantastic Four and got their powers from some freak accident."

'Quicksilver didn't get his powers that way,' thought Pietro. 'What the hell? Does it matter if Spidey and Surfer are mutants or not? How can you like superheroes, but hate everyday people who have powers?'

"Actually, I find it very interesting," Gwen piped up. "I think it'd be rather amazing to have powers like that. It'd be pretty cool."

Her mother narrowed their eyes at her. "Sometimes you worry me, Gwen."

Pietro looked at Gwen and gave a slight smile. She thought mutants were cool. Now if that wasn't a sign that they were supposed to be together, he didn't know what was. Pietro reached under the table and took her hand. He felt ready to take on the world. Nothing they could say could intimidate him now.

After dinner, Gwen walked him outside. She sat down on the white porch swing and patted the spot beside her. Pietro slid down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for helping me out in there." Pietro said, quietly.

"No big deal," Gwen replied, drearily. "I just hate it when they get into the mutant nonsense. I don't see the big deal. Mutants are Humans, just with powers."

"Some people are too immature."

Gwen nodded.

"I think it would be so wonderful to have powers like that." She turned to him. "Couldn't you imagine it?"

Pietro stood. He hated this. He felt so scummy. He cared about this girl and when you care for someone you didn't lie. But yet ever since he'd met her that's all he'd been doing and he hated it. The time to tell her was now. He turned and looked into her blue eyes. "Yes, I can do more than imagine it."

Gwen looked up confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...Gwen, I like you a lot. I don't want this to change anything, I don't think it will. But if it does, then it wasn't meant to be. Gwen...I'm a mutant."

* * *

He told her. How will she react?

Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

bookwormrdd: Thanks for telling me he had a daughter, but what was her name?

Wildcat: Thanks. I'm glad you like the detail. Btw, do you know if Sandman had any kids in the comics? I'm going to write a Spiderman story after this one's done.

Enjoy.

* * *

'Don't look at me like that,' Pietro pleaded silently. He couldn't read her. He looked over her expression, but no matter how hard he tried her blue eyes were indecipherable and her full pink lips remained a straight line.

"Pietro...are you messing with me?"

'No,' thought Pietro, annoyed. 'I'm telling you the truth! The first honest thing I've told you since we met!' He turned to face her, prepared for the worst. His body was uncomfortably rigid and his legs were begging him to bolt.

"No." He looked into her eyes, willing her to feel the honesty of his words. "I'm telling you the truth."

"You're a mutant?" Gwen asked to confirm.

"Yeah..." Pietro heard his own voice trail off. Where was his usual confidence? He looked at her once more.

'Why can't you just say something? Do you hate me or not? Are you going to dump me or not?' Pietro wanted to ask all of these questions, but he bit his tongue. It was near impossible for him to remain patient.

"Gwen...?"

"This is so cool," She whispered to herself.

"Huh?" Pietro arched an eyebrow.

"That's awesome! Wow. A mutant. You have powers. You're so lucky! I wish I had super powers. She looked at him. "What is you power?"

Pietro smirked, confidence returning. "Maybe I'd better show you."

Gwen's eyes brightened. "Would you? Please?"

Pietro pointed to a red-bricked house at the end of the block. "You see that?"

She nodded.

"I can be there and back before you can blink twice."

"No way," Gwen scoffed.

"You doubt me?" Pietro asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh yes I doubt."

"Okay...you'll learn. Don't ever doubt me."

"I'll believe it when I see it," replied Gwen as she crossed her arms.

Pietro could feel a confident smirk forming on his lips as he walked into the street. His body swelled with urge to run. His tennis shoe's souls dug into the cement as he prepared to execute his power to the best of its ability. He looked at Gwen once more, who seemed very unimpressed.

'I'll show you,' he thought with a smile.

Then he was sprinting down the road at top speed. He reached the red-bricked house in half a second and then was standing on her porch beside her a half second later. She jumped when he stopped beside her.

"Hi ya!" Pietro laughed.

"That was amazing," Gwen mused.

Pietro was flooded with a sense of relief. She wasn't afraid. She thought it was cool. With the rep that mutants were getting from the media any other girl would have run off screaming into oblivion. But not Gwen. He had chosen right.

"Oh, there's something else?"

"Yes?" asked Gwen.

"I'm Quicksilver," said Pietro.

"Quicksilver? As in Quicksilver the superhero?"

"That's me."

"Wow! I'm dating a superhero!"

Pietro grinned.

The sky was starting to darken and the stars were opening their eyes. The scent of newly cut grass and the fresh scent of the night filled his nostrils. It was going to be a beautiful evening.

Gwen was looking up at him with such an adoring expression that he couldn't help but smile. She reached up and stroked his silver hair and he leaned into her touch. He wanted so badly to take her away and keep her stashed under his pillow. Where no one could ever get to her, but him. He didn't want to share her with anyone. He tilted her chin up and bent down for a kiss. Her lips were like the soft brush of a butterfly's wings; always wonderful and he could never get enough. He could get lost in her kiss if he concentrated. But the sound of the screen door opening snatched the image away.

"Gwen, it's getting dark," Her father replied.

They both sighed a sigh of annoyance.

"I'll see you at school?" Gwen asked.

"Of course." Pietro smiled at her, then he turned towards the house. "Goodnight Mr. Stacy. Thanks for having me."

Mr. Stacy smiled and nodded.

Pietro went to his car and drove to Peter's house.

"So, what do you think?" asked Gwen.

"He's a nice young man. I just have one question?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Quicksilver a mutant or mutate?"

Gwen was caught off guard by that question.

"What?"

"I knew he was Quicksilver all along. How many teenage boy have white/silver hair like that?"

Gwen smiled. "He's a mutant."

"Better keep that from your mother and cousin."

"Thanks for being okay with this."

"He's a good person. Doesn't matter what kind of human he is."

"I just wish the rest of the world would think like that."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	26. Chapter 26

Magneto was in his office, waiting for his Acolytes to return. He had sent them out to find his son.

'He's been gone for months!' thought Magneto. 'Where the hell is he?'

Gambit and Pyro walked into the room. Both looked uneasy.

"Yes?" said Magneto.

"Uhh, we know where Pietro is, Sir," said Gambit.

"Where is he? Tell me."

"He. . He's in a town called Forest Hills."

Magneto knew something was wrong. "Is there anything else?"

Pyro handed his boss a newspaper. Pietro, in his Quicksilver costume, was on the front page.

Magneto's eyes narrowed and his fist were clenched tight, shaking.

"Now, boss-man, no need to get mad," said Pyro. "We don't know if that's really Pietro who's dressed up and saving humans. It could be someone else. It could be a coincidence."

"Oui," agreed Gambit. "Could be someone else with super speed. Someone who also has white hair, or maybe they dyed their hair or are wearing a wig."

They could think of thousands of explanations and excuses to make that, that wasn't Pietro, but they and Magneto knew it was.

"Leave," Magneto ordered in a low, dangerous voice.

Gambit and Pyro quickly left.

'Damn him! What is the matter with him? Has he lost his mind? How can he save those humans! They don't deserve saving!'

Suddenly, a person dressed as a goblin, riding a glider, rode in his office.

"Who are you?" demanded Magneto. "What do you want?"

"I am the Green Goblin. You are Magneto, right?"

"I am. How did you get in here? How did you get passed my Acolytes."

"Good help is hard to find these days." The Goblin laughed like a maniac.

The Acolytes were alive, but unconscious, in another room.

"What do you want?"

"Quicksilver is your son, yes?" asked Green Goblin.

"He's no son of mine," said Magneto. "The boy is a disgrace to me."

"My son is also a disgrace. He's Night Surfer. The boy with the glider."

Magneto looked in the picture and saw Night Surfer and Spiderman.

"They messed with my son's mind."

"If you want revenge, I'll help you," said Green Goblin.

"Tell me who you are," said Magneto.

The Green Goblin took off his mask. He was a man with auburn and blue eyes.

"I'm Norman Osborn."

* * *

Norman Osborn AKA Green Goblin is a villain from the comics. He's Harry's dad and the first Goblin. In the comics, he becomes the Iron Patriot and leader of the Dark Avengers and the Dark X-Men.

The Goblin Formula gave Osborn these powers. Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Agility, and Reflexes, and Regenerative Healing Factor.

Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

"Guys," said Todd. "I'm going to Forest Hills."

"What? Why?" asked Lance.

'I miss Pietro,' thought Todd.

"Well, since Tro's a superhero and he knows Spiderman, I thought I'd go and I could meet Spiderman."

"Meeting Spiderman would be cool," said Fred.

"Do you guys wanna come with?"

"Sure."

"I guess," said Lance.

"Wanda?" said Todd.

She shrugged. "Whatever."

"It's settled. We're all going."

* * *

"I thought only we were going," said Lance. "Why the hell is Rogue and Wagner here?"

"You're not complaining that Kitty is here," said Fred.

"We're here because Kitty wanted to go with you guys to meet Spiderman and Scott told us to come with to make sure she doesn't get hurt," said Rogue.

"We'd never hurt her or let anything or anyone hurt Kitty!" snapped Lance.

"Scott can be overprotective," said Kitty.

"Whatever," muttered Wanda. "Let's just find Pietro."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short.

Please leave this chapter a review.


	28. Chapter 28

Spidey, Surfer, and Quickie had just stopped a bank robbery and were now on top of a tall building.

"Wow," said Pietro. "Being a hero can really be tiring. I think I'm going to pass out from exhaustion."

"Hey, Pietro, I've been meaning to ask you," said Harry. "When does your vacation end?"

"Yeah, you've been here for awhile," said Peter. "When do you go home?"

"What? You guys want me gone?" asked Pietro, smirking.

"No. We were just wondering."

"To tell you the truth, I don't think I'll ever go back."

"What?"

The three turned around to see Wanda and the Brotherhood boys.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Pietro.

"We thought we'd stop by," said Todd.

"Give me a minute," Pietro said to Peter and Harry.

"Sure," said Peter.

They left.

"So, they're Spiderman and Night Surfer," said Todd.

"Yeah," said Pietro.

"What are you doing, Pietro?" asked Lance.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you pretending to be a hero?"

"I'm not pretending. I really am a hero."

"Ha! You're no hero. You're a selfish bastard who thinks of no one but himself."

Pietro snapped.

"A selfish bastard who thinks of no one but himself? I think about you guys all the time! I'm the only person I _don't _think about! I'm getting real tired of everyone thinking I'm a selfish, spoiled rich brat, bastard! 'Cause I'm not! I was never spoiled! Magneto made my life hell!"

"He made mine worst!" yelled Wanda.

"I'm not saying he didn't! But it doesn't matter if my life was worse then yours or if yours was worse then mine! Magneto treated us both like crap, Wanda! He beat me and used me as a lab rat!"

"He did?" asked Todd. "You never told-"

"There's lots of things I never told you, Todd. Things I told Harry and Peter."

"Are those their real names?"

"Wait. You told them, but not us?" asked Lance.

"Yeah. Because they're my friends. My _real _friends. They care about me and they don't talk bad about me. I have their backs and they have mine. They understand me. Non of you were ever my friend. They only one who was close was Todd, but Todd, you weren't perfect. You went along with everyone talking bad about me. And I know about the monkey pictures. The one with and the one without the pickle nose."

"Oh yeah. Funny, huh? Heh."

"Yeah, funny. Wanna know what else if funny? I'm never coming back to Bayville."

Pietro flew away.

"You guys should be ashamed."

Peter and Harry came back.

"Pietro cared about you guys so much," said Peter. "Especially you, Wanda."

"Why didn't he tell us Magneto treated him like dirt?" asked Lance. "And why did he still follow him?"

"To keep him from hurting you guys," answered Harry. "He was trying to protect you all."

"He was?" Wanda asked, softly.

Peter nodded. "Would you believe him if he told you?"

Wanda frowned. No, she wouldn't. She was convinced her twin was heartless.

"Tro is a hero," said Todd.

"We were wrong about him," said Lance.

"You were dead wrong," said Harry.

He flew away on his glider and Peter swung on his webs.

* * *

Review before you leave.


	29. Chapter 29

Pietro and Gwen were outside a coffee shop.

"Are you okay?" asked Gwen.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm great," said Pietro, smiling.

"You seemed out of it."

"I'm fine. Really?"

"Okay."

Pietro took her hand in his.

"I'm glad I'm not keeping secrets from you."

'Well, not as many as before,' thought Pietro.

"Me too," said Gwen. "Pietro, I was wondering."

"Yes?"

"Could I run with you?"

Pietro smiled. "Hop on my back."

He carried Gwen piggy back style and ran as fast as he could.

'Wow!' thought Gwen. 'This is incredible!'

After running for awhile, Pietro stopped at the beach. No one but the two of them were there.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Gwen. "You're so fast!"

"Thanks. Now do you wanna fly?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah!"

"I'm afraid there won't be any flying today."

The Green Goblin stood before them on his glider.

"Who are you?" demanded Pietro.

"I am the Green Goblin. And I know that you are Quicksilver. So does your father."

"My father?"

"HELP!"

Gwen was now in the air, metal was wrapped around her. Magneto was next to Gwen.

"FATHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Pietro.

"This human girl and being a superhero has made you weak," said Magneto. "I plan to fix that."

"I'LL STOP YOU!"

Before he could do anything, Green Goblin threw a pumpkin bomb at Pietro. It made a "POW!" sound when it blew up and Pietro was sent flying into the ocean.

While he laid on the ocean, the Green Goblin and Magneto flew away with Gwen. She screamed for Pietro.

* * *

Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

Pietro woke up in a hospital bed. Wanda, Todd, Lance, Fred, Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt were there.

"Are you okay Pietro?" Wanda asked, worried.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "I'm okay. What happened?" he asked.

"We were walking by the beach and saw you laying in the ocean," said Todd.

Pietro thought back and remembered. He shot up.

"GWEN! MAGNETO AND THE GREEN GOBLIN TOOK HER!"

"Magneto?" asked Kurt. "Why would he kidnap a girl?"

"She's my human girlfriend. Magneto isn't happy about that or that's I'm a super hero."

"Call up Spiderman and Night Surfer," said Lance.

Mary Jane and Liz walking into the room. They both had tears in their eyes.

"Mary, Liz, what's wrong?" asked Pietro.

"Th-the G-Goblin and s-s-someone wearing a h-helmet and cape came a-and they ba-beat Tiger and Harry," Mary Jane forced out.

"They're alive, b-but are in ho-hospital beds," stuttered Liz.

'Looks like it's just me to save Gwen,' thought Pietro.

"I found this next to Peter," said Mary Jane.

She handed Pietro a folded piece of paper. He opened it and is said,

George Washington Bridge

'That must be where they have Gwen.'

"I need to save Gwen."

"They almost killed you, Pietro!" cried Wanda. "You can't fight them alone!"

"I'm going to save her even if it kills me!"

Pietro ran out of the hospital.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	31. Chapter 31

Quicksilver, in costume, ran as fast as lightning to the George Washington Bridge. He saw the Green Goblin at the top, holding an unconscious Gwen. He ran up the bridge.

"Hand her over, Goblin!" ordered Quicksilver.

"You showed," said Green Goblin. "Good."

"You're going to pay for taking her! And you're going to pay for what you did to Spiderman and Night Surfer! How could you? Surfer was your own son!"

"He went against me. So he was the enemy."

"I swear, you won't get away with this! And neither will Magneto!"

Green Goblin put Gwen down.

"You want her? Then come fight me for her!"

Quicksilver ran at the Green Goblin at top speed. He punched him hard in the jaw.

The Goblin popped a pumpkin bomb out of his glider and threw it at Quicksilver. The speedy hero dodged it.

POW!

'That was so close,' thought Quicksilver.

The Green Goblin punched Quicksilver in the face. Quicksilver kicked the Goblin in the stomach, knocking him off his glider, but the glider flew to his direction and he landed on it.

Quicksilver was going to reach for Gwen, but the Green Goblin hurled her off the bridge.

"GWEEEEEEEEN!"

Quicksilver jumped off the bridged and flew fast down to save her. He caught her before she hit the water.

'I did it!'

Quicksilver flew back to land, holding Gwen in his arms.

"Gwen, wake up. You're safe now."

But she didn't wake up.

"Gwen?"

She didn't respond. She didn't move.

"No," he whispered.

Gwen Stacy. . was dead.

* * *

I got the idea from the famous The Night Gwen Stacy Died story arc.

Is Gwen really dead? What happens now.

Please review this chapter to find out.


	32. Chapter 32

Wildcat: Thanks for telling me about Sandman's kid. And I'm glad the detail is better. I'm working on one of the story ideas. I don't know when I'll post the story up, though. I got lots of stories. I'll try to update the story as soon as I can.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Gwen! Gwen, no! Don't be dead! GWEN!" cried Pietro.

She didn't wake up.

Pietro held Gwen's corpse close and sobbed.

Green Goblin laughed. "Romantic idiot! She was dead before you were able to reach her! A fall from that height would kill anyone—before they struck the ground!"

As the Goblin continued to laugh, Pietro grew angrier. He set Gwen down and turned his attention over to the Goblin. Behind the mask, his eyes narrowed and he was grinding his teeth.

"GOBLIN!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

(If you're wondering why there are periods between the exclamation points, it's because they have to be there so I can have more then one. For some stupid reason, when I click save, only one exclamation point stays. The others vanish. And when every I put both a question mark and an exclamation point, only one of them stays when I save my work. That's why the periods are there. So they don't disappear. Okay, back to the story.)

"GOBLIN!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

Pietro flew fast at the Goblin and smash his fist into his jaw. He bashed him on top of the head. He brought his knee up and BAM! Right in the jewels! He grabbed his throat and squeezed it tight.

He smashed the Goblin's body onto the ground. Pietro started punching his like crazy at super speed.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! FUCK YOU! DIE!"

Pietro kept hitting him until he finally stopped. He panted.

Pietro took off the goblin mask.

'He looks like an older Harry,' thought Pietro.

He checked his pules. He was still alive. Just badly hurt.

"Hello, Son."

Pietro's eyes narrowed. He turned around.

"Magneto."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	33. Chapter 33

"Hello, Son," said Magneto.

"Magneto," growled Pietro.

"I saw you sob for that girl. How disappointing."

"Go fuck yourself, old man! It's your fault Gwen's dead!"

"Watch your mouth! I'm your father! So some respect!"

Pietro ripped his mask off. His eyes glowed a silver color.

"Respect this!"

Pietro flew up and smashed his fist into Magneto's stomach. Magneto spat out some blood. Pietro pulled the helmet off, threw it aside, and bashed his fist on top of his father's head, sending him crashing on the ground.

Pietro landed on the ground, ran to Magneto, grabbed his leg, and started to spin around at super speed. He threw his father in the air. Pietro flew up, caught Magneto, and brought him down on his knew, breaking his back.

Magneto screamed out in pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" said Pietro.

He threw his father back to the ground. He stepped hard on his stomach with both legs. Magneto spat more blood.

"Do you feel the pain, Father? Guess what? That's not even a quarter of the pain you cased me."

Pietro punched Magneto in the nose. Then the chest. He hit him everywhere at super speed.

"THE GOBLIN MAY HAVE PUSH HER OFF THE BRIDGE, BUT YOU HELPED HIM KIDNAP HER! BECAUSE OF YOU, GWEN'S DEAD! YOU KILLED HER! I HATE YOU, MAGNETO! I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU DIE! CRUSHED UNDERNEATH THE SENTINEL! **I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED GWEN!**"

"Pa. Pietro," wheezed Magneto. He coughed up some blood.

Pietro had his fist up, ready to punch again. He froze there. His face still had that angry look. His eyes still glowed. He was panting.

Then his eyes went back to normal. His expression soften and he covered his face with his hands and sobbed.

"You killed Gwen."

Pietro got off of his father.

"I loved her."

* * *

Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

Pietro went back to where Gwen's body was, but found instead a note.

_Gwen's at the hospital. The doctors will try to help her. From, Wanda._

'Wanda and the others came,' thought Pietro.

He rushed to the hospital.

* * *

Pietro entered the hospital. He was in normal clothes.

"Where's Gwen Stacy?" Pietro asked the lady at the front desk.

"Room 412."

"Thanks."

Pietro ran to Room 412. He saw Wanda and the rest of the brotherhood, the three X-Men, MJ, Liz, and Peter and Harry were there too. They both looked terrible. They both had bruises. Harry's left arm was in a cast. Peter's right arm was in a slang.

"Pete, Har, you two shouldn't be up out of bed," said Pietro.

"That's what we told the," said Liz.

"We're fine," said Harry.

Pietro looked at Gwen. She was laying on the bed. An oxygen mask was over her mouth.

"The doctor said she's in a coma," said Wanda. "They don't know when she'll wake up."

Pietro went to Gwen's side.

"Oh Gwen," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to protect you."

He held Gwen's hand and buried his face in the bed sheets, crying.

They others left to give his some time alone with Gwen.

The Next Day

Pietro went back to the hospital to see Gwen. But when he got to her room, she wasn't in the bed.

'NO!' thought Pietro.

He rushed over to the bed, grabbed handfuls of the sheets, balling his fists, and sobbed, thinking Gwen was gone forever.

"Pietro? Why are you crying?"

Pietro froze. He got up and turned around.

Gwen stood at the doorway, smiling.

Pietro smiled and he rushed over and have her a hug and then kissed her.

"Gwen. I'm so glad you're okay."

"That was a close call back there."

"I'll say. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Don't blame yourself. You did save me. You're my hero."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Bye!" said Peter, Mary Jane, Harry, and Liz.

"Bye!" said Pietro and Gwen.

"You really want to came with me?" asked Pietro.

His vacation was finally over and he was going home.

"Of course," said Gwen. "I don't want us to be separated."

"I don't either."

"I can't wait to meet more mutants."

"Just a heads up. If they say anything bad about me. It's only half true."

Gwen giggled.

"Let's go," said Pietro.

"Hang on. You say you were going to take me flying."

"That's right hang on."

Pietro picked Gwen up and flew away.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
